Ren
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• A las flores, agua. A la inanición, comida. Al cielo, estrellas. A su juego de niños, un nombre. A ese nombre, Ren./ —Prometo ver a Ren cada noche por ti. / A Yamaguchi, Tsukishima. [•TsukkiYama•]
**Título:** Ren (Flor de loto; en japonés)

 **Autor:** Rooss.

 **Idea base:** Dyer-san.

 **Disclaimer:** Tsukishima Kei es mi hijo, Kags y Shōyō mis bebus e Iwaizumi mi masho. Ok no. El mundo de Haikyuu! así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta | Ninguna | Angst (He advertido).

 **Extensión:** 1999 palabras.

 **Personajes/Pareja:** TsukkiYama | Tsukishima Kei &Tadashi Yamaguchi.

 **Notas:** Antes de que pregunten _"¿Porqué Angst?"_. Este escrito participa en el Reto Naturaleza Muerta de la página de facebook La Zona Fanficker. La razón es muy obvia. Segundo, la idea base es de Dyer-san, una escritora a la que le tengo mucho cariño acá y quien me confió su idea. El resto es cosa mía, el acomodo, la pareja -la matan-, y la sucesión de los hechos es cosa mía. Así que...espero llene expectativas y les llegue al cora como a mí.

 **Sugerencia:** (si quieren sentirse como yo al escribir) **escuchar Reminiscence de Ólafur Arnalds y Alice Sara Ott**. El link estárá en mi perfil. En verdad escúchenla, es una belleza que empaña las lágrimas de mis lágrimas (?)

 **A Dyer-san. La caguaii Ray. Gracias por confiarme esto y por darme la oportunidad de hacer mi primer TsukkiYama. Por nuestras pláticas y shippeos intensos. Espero te guste aunque sea un pellizco.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **|1|**_

 **R e n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I.**

 **.**

A raíz de su desesperación Yamaguchi le gritó.

A raíz de su enojo, Tsukishima vociferó.

A raíz de sentirse ofendido, el primero lo empujó.

A raíz de su discusión, el segundo perdió la concentración.

A raíz de un poderoso saque y de una mala recepción, a Tsukishima una enfermedad se le detectó.

.

 **II.**

 **.**

—¿Hoy tampoco vino?

Desde hace un mes la Luna no sale ni se asoma por su ventana, mismo tiempo en el que Tsukishima tampoco lo hace por ningún lado. La analogía no le causa gracia pero planteársela todas las noches hace que el recuerdo de su discusión se convierta en dos opciones para él. Que sea una metáfora de la que deba de coger experiencia o que sea una simple señal de admitir que se equivocó al gritarle y que quizá sea tiempo de pedir perdón. Pero Tadashi ha descubierto que, al igual que Tsukki, es orgulloso. Que por primera vez quiere ir delante de él. Que por primera vez quizá no lo necesita.

 _"_ _¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan genial?"_

Pero recordar la sinceridad –por más ácida que fuera- de sus ojos aquella noche en Tokyo, le hace sentir culpable. Sugawara niega pero Tadashi no es capaz de percibir la realidad que ocultan los ojos de su senpai.

—Ya veo.

—Yamaguchi —Tadashi lo mira retraído —, ¿por qué me haces la misma pregunta todos los días? —el de pecas guarda silencio sin el característico nerviosismo con el que se identificaba siempre. Evidentemente, y quizá con inconsciencia, la ausencia del bloqueador de lentes ha implicado que en cada uno de los entrenamientos sea quién menos. Frunce el ceño pues la palabra _cobarde_ saliendo de los labios de Tsukishima le hace recordar el porqué de su discusión.

En todos sus años de tener esa extraña amistad, de esa ciega devoción hacia el mayor, nunca se había sentido tan herido. A raíz de esas crueles palabras es que reaccionó así. Abandonando el entrenamiento por aquella tarde, y por la siguiente, y por muchas más.

— _"_ _Soy patético"_ —pensó mirándose a sí mismo y al ridículo número doce en su pecho. _Uno después de él_ , piensa. Siempre es _después_ —. Tiene razón, senpai. No tiene caso que pregunte por él —el de cabello gris se entorpece engrandeciendo los ojos.

—N-No es eso lo que quise decir —se disculpa.

Tadashi lo mira serio. En su mente se ha convencido de que ¿por qué tendría que seguir preguntando por él si Tsukishima seguramente no lo hizo cuando fue Yamaguchi quien se ausentó? Se siente tonto pero también no puede evitar sentirse mal por no querer seguir insistiendo. Incluso si el de lentes no preguntó ni una sola vez por él, Tsukishima no es de las personas que abandonan algo así porque sí, sin avisar.

Pero es inevitable para Yamaguchi preocuparse por él.

Es como la costumbre que lo mantenía despierto todas las noches desde que discutió con él. Es como la luz de su teléfono que siempre observaba antes de coger el sueño pues esperaba que en el remitente estuviera su nombre. Es como la vaga esperanza de verlo nuevamente molestando a Kageyama, burlándose de Hinata, berreando al mundo luego de una empinada caminata en una acalorada mañana.

Pronto se sorprende pensando en él. En lo mucho que desea verlo. En descubrir por qué no le ha llamado y por qué ahora todos lo miran con lástima. En saber lo que sus oídos no están preparados para oír.

—Yamaguchi —el capitán de Karasuno coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Suga, cediéndole éste las palabras—. Hay algo que debes saber.

—¿Algo? —el entrenamiento se ha interrumpido. Nadie más se acerca pero es evidente que todos prestan atención—. ¿Po-porque todos se-?

—Tsukishima está hospitalizado desde hace un mes.

.

 **III.**

 **.**

Incluso cuando en su corazón hay sentimientos de admiración y de amor, Tadashi se entorpece repitiéndose a sí mismo que no lo son pero ¿qué tan malo es tenerlos? ¿Qué tan malo es que la tristeza y el amor vayan de la mano? ¿Qué tan malo es percibir que el pecho le está doliendo ahora que mira el cielo por la ventana de la habitación de Tsukishima? Solloza ante un atardecer que asoma sus primeras estrellas como en sus recuerdos de un Abril de antaño.

Encuentra ese castigo demasiado cruel. En el que él, ahora que conoce la verdad, sigue encontrándose inservible.

Encuentra todos sus recuerdos en silencio como una lejana sinfonía de olas golpeando rocas en su ayer. Encuentra exigiéndose más aire para que sus pulmones no fallen pues continúa llorando mientras se aferra a las sábanas de él. Al recuerdo de sus ojos ambarinos. A la arrogancia de su pesada mirada. A la alegría que pocas veces en sus ojos se asomaba. A las señales que le advirtieron, _aquella vez_ , que en el último momento debió de arrepentirse y haber dicho _lo siento_ para evitar todo eso.

—Deja de llorar, Yamaguchi. Pareces una niña.

—Pe-pero Tsukki…

Yamaguchi no entiende de razones. No entiende por qué Kei y no alguien más. Por qué las palabras de Akiteru, junto con al diagnóstico que salió de su boca, sonaron a una sentencia mortal. Por qué su grande y caliente mano acaricia sus cabellos ahora que él está en el suelo –con el rostro en su regazo- llorándole desconsolado.

—¿Ya es de noche?

Tsukishima Kei está riendo con ese un humor ácido empapando su voz y rostro; y con una venda en los ojos. Ha quedado ciego. Ahora está muriendo. Tadashi deja escapar un ahogado llanto. Esa enfermedad fulminante es el Cáncer que a través de sus ojos se expande ridículamente rápido por todos sus órganos, matándolo.

 _—"_ _E-Esto no era lo que quería…"_ —recuerda—. Tsukki…

—¿Quién fue? —Tadashi respinga sintiendo el tono de voz árido y el detener de su mano sobre su cabeza. La mirada se le ha empañado de lágrimas pero puede ver las facciones del rubio endurecerse —¿Fue mi madre? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Fue Sawamura-san? ¿Quién de ellos te pidió que sintieras lástima por mí?

En la época en la que él está de pie, Tsukishima está por caer. Y Tadashi siente el peso de su pena como si fuera su propia culpa. Siente que la vida no es justa. Que esa habitación es muy fría y que sus palabras lastiman.

—¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí por eso?

—Qué otro motivo te tendría aquí —lo escucha reír con acidez. Los ojos le arden pero se deben a la inflamación que tienen. El diagnóstico que lo tenía en categoría de ceguera parcial ha cambiado y ahora la luz de sus ojos está extinta.

 _"_ _Cobarde. Lo único que sabes hacer es huir, Yamaguchi"_

 _No esta vez_ ; piensa. Sorbe por la nariz, se hace de fuerza y de valor, de promesas y de estrellas. De la última petición egoísta que tiene para poder compartir un último momento con él.

—Acompáñame, Tsukki. Una última vez.

.

 **IV.**

 ** _._**

La luna llena sube; y sus corazones son tímidos.

Ahora que Tadashi ha descubierto la causa que provoca su dolor quiere alejarlo del mundo y llevarlo al mar. Lo más cercano a la reminiscencia de sus pequeños yo de seis años. Yamaguchi los ve correr alrededor de ellos alzando residuos de la arena húmeda. Los ve reír siendo testigos mudos de su desolador presente; en donde las marcas de la silla de ruedas son una atormentada marcha sobre el camino que ellos marcaron cuando niños en esa misma playa.

Los manos del castaño se envuelven con fuerza en las manillas de la silla mientras lo empuja, sintiéndolas arder debido a la brisa. El aire huele a sal, a pétalos con escaso perfume, a lotos tristes y azules.

El aroma de la salinidad se macera con la tristeza y la tragedia mientras los segundos avanzan y las olas vienen y van.

—¿Es el mar? —el menor asiente mientras llora en silencio al darse cuenta de la realidad. Él no puede verlo. Ni a él, ni al cielo, ni al mar—. En verdad eres una niña, Yamaguchi —le oye en tono burlesco.

—Perdóname, Tsukki —el aliento de Kei choca con su mano cuando ladea el rostro y entre abre sus agrietados labios. Tadashi se encoje detrás de él, acercando su cabeza a la suya, a la altura de la silla, mezclando el color de sus cabellos.

La vida es más bien un sueño que una realidad, y Kei aún sueña a pesar de no poder ver ya. Sueña con el cielo, con las estrellas que hay en él. En las que hay justamente a su lado ahora, en las mejillas de Yamaguchi. Y en unas de las que recién recuerda haber nombrado…

—…Ren.

El pecoso respinga, su cuerpo vibra igual que las ondas del mar sin orillas en el espacio, y su dolor perdura en el aire. Su boca temblorosa se amaina como la fuerza del viento asintiendo y diciendo un _sí_ lastimero.

—Y-yo…quería mostrártela pero… —lo oye hipar.

Kei muere de todo menos de frío pero Yamaguchi lo envuelve con sus brazos desde atrás, regalándole cada una de sus lágrimas, haciendo evidente en ellas cada uno de los recuerdos de esa noche de Abril. Cuando él lo recibió con un puchero y Yamaguchi con una sonrisa descarada por haber llegado tarde a su encuentro. Cuando la tumba de las luciérnagas que habían descubierto cuando pequeños era la fascinación de ambos así como también los momentos en los que se recostaban en los taludes y veían estrellas.

Jugando a recibir respuestas del cielo, a jugar con sus estrellas y sus constelaciones que se esparcían por cada flanco. A darles forma, a otorgarles un nombre. Y Ren fue la más improbable y hermosa de todas.

La constelación de sus ayeres, de sus soledades, de sus tristezas, de sus inconscientes e inocentes memorias. Ren que es la flor de loto que se marchita pero que nunca muere.

—No sientas tristeza por mí, Yamaguchi —el castaño lo envuelve con más fuerza—. Tú ya has florecido así que está bien. Puedes mantenerte por ti mism-

—¡No! —vocifera soltándolo, yendo al frente para verlo—. ¡N-no soy nada de lo que dices! ¡No soy fuerte! ¡No soy nadie! ¡No soy el loto que florece! ¡Yo…!

—Tienes razón —el servidor sustituto de Karasuno se estremece cuando siente su mano en su mejilla con precisión, sin la necesidad de verlo o sugerir en donde iba a caer su palma. Él supo dónde estaba para poder tocarlo—. No eres fuerte, eres invencible. No eres nadie, eres alguien. No floreces, pero si permaneces —Yamaguchi solloza, se muerde el labio, siente sangrar el corazón hasta el cansancio.

—Yo solo quería ser como tú —confiesa bajando la mirada. Kei aparta su mano, ríe, y hurga entre los bolsillos de ese gabán que ha tomado prestado antes de salir del hospital—. ¿Qué haces? —lo ve ponerse de pie con la confianza de que él lo va a sostener. Sus manos lo sostienen y el mayor aprovecha para alzar las propias y colocar algo sobre los ojos del castaño. El de pecas parpadea al sentir el armazón de unos lentes muy familiares — ¿T-tsukki? —los de él.

—Listo. Ahora luces como yo —Silencio—. Quítame las vendas.

Y así sin más, obedece.

Y al mirar sus ojos limpios y puros descubre la bondad, la ternura y la pasión infinita en ellos. Recrea al universo y a Ren en movimiento. Sus sentidos corporales no lo advierten, y sin embargo existen. En el eco de las olas, en el silbar de la noche, en Ren en el cielo resplandeciente, y en el último y único beso que le permitirá a Tsukishima estar en el cielo.

Caen de rodillas, Tadashi lo sostiene.

El tiempo se vuelve lento, la noche se vuelve perdurable, y el palpitar del rubio un sonido entrañable.

A las flores, agua.

A la inanición, comida.

Al cielo, estrellas.

A su juego de niños, un nombre.

A ese nombre, Ren.

—Prometo ver a Ren cada noche por ti.

A Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 ** _I nformación que importa (?):_**

 ** _*El rinconcito del saber*_**

 **1) El Cáncer de ojos.** Los cánceres oculares generalmente no causan ningún dolor, y en sus etapas iniciales no suele haber síntomas. Es por eso que en Tsukishima no hubo ese algo que advirtiera, por lo que al diagnosticarsele ya estaba muy avanzado para poder hacer algo. Hay síntomas que se producen cuando el cáncer crece o se disemina a otras partes del cuerpo, incluyendo otros órganos.

 _*cabe destacar que no soy médico ni nada. Solo me baso de la información recolectada en varios foros de confianza*_

 **2) Flor de loto.** Es una flor que crece en lugares pantanosos, en el fango y a pesar de ello su flor se alza sobre la superficie para florecer elevada, fragante, estilizada e impecable con remarcable belleza. Es decir, a pesar de las adversidades, florece.

 _ **N** otas:_

Sí, mate a Kei. A mi hijo. A mi sol. Lo maté ;-; Soy de lo peor (?) pero era necesario. Al principio tenía la idea de que fuera Yamaguchi quien muriera pero sentí que o me llenaba (?) -le pegan- y al final me decidí por Kei. Debo aclarar igual que tuve dos a tres días en escribirlo dado que el reto finaliza pasado mañana. Escribí varios borradores pero no me convencían. Y me desesperé un poco pero decidí aclarar mis ideas escuchando muchos soundtracks y al final Reminiscence cayó en mis oídos y me dio el impulso y la inspiración que necesitaba.

Espero que haya quedado bien. Es lo segundo que escribo para Haikyuu! así que espero que las personalidades hayan quedado en IC.

Ray, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Sea que gane o no gane, lo disfruté. Me di Angst a mi misma (?) -se tira al piso- , y descubrí Reminiscence para que fuera parte de mi vida.

¡Hasta en el próximo escrito!

 _ **l**_

 _ **l**_

 _ **l**_

 _ **v**_

 _ **No me manoseen ;-;**_


End file.
